The ring
by Queen Luana
Summary: On a night, three friends watch a mysterious tape... From which only Gohan knows the truth. Please R&R, and go easy on me! [COMPLETE]
1. What's on tonight?

**Queen Luana** : This ain't a funny parody, alright ? But I just wondered, imagine the guys watch it. You think they'd find out its mysteries before time runs out ? Just read and review, if you wanna write flames, do it in a gentle way, please. Last time I was in tears ! I'm a crybaby. And Goku doesn't sound like Goku at all, I know…

Chapter I - What's on tonight ?

Krillin zapped a bit lazy. Goku enterred the room, stuffing handsful of chips in his mouth. "Anything on tonight?" he asked settling himself in an old grey chair near Krillin. Krillin slightly shook his head and zapped some more. "Nope..." "Haven't we got any video's or something?" Goku asked Gohan he also enterred the room already in his jamies. "I dunno," he yawned, rubbing his left-eye. Krillin rose from the chair and walked over to the tv, which was now playing some lame comedy. "Junk, junk, junk," he muttered as he shoved away some tapes. "Junk, junk, more junk... Hey, what's this?" He held up an unlabbeled tap. "Dunno," Goku said, rising from his chair to take a closer look. "Maybe it's an empty tape." "Maybe." Krillin shrugged and sank to his knees, reaching for the video recorder. "What are you doing?" Gohan asked, not so tired anymore. "There's nothing on, anyway," Krillin explained walking back to the couch and settling him down in one of the pillows. "Might as well check." The three of them sat down as Krillin grabbed the remote control and pressed play. Nothing. Goku laughed mockingly. "Told you it was blank." "Hush!" Gohan hissed. "It's getting interesting!" They both laughed shortly, until suddenly...

_Zum..._

Raising their eyebrows they watched as a shining circle appeared on the screen. "Hey, it wasn't empty after all!" Goku said grabbing some more chips. The tape showed various shorts. A chair, a ladder falling down, bugs... Gohan pulled his knees up to his chest and snuggled close to his father's best friend, who watched with his mouth half open. Goku just kept on stuffing himself with chips. A dark-haired woman stared at them and Krillin swallowed anxiously. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea... Then all of the sudden, they saw what seemed like the edge of a forrest, with a well in front of it. An arm clasped over it, then the tape stopped. They watched it for e few more seconds then Krillin reached to turn of the tv. As he did so, the phone went. "Yeah, hello?" Gohan said, who had been closest to the phone. He paused and then shrieked as if the phone had burned his hand. Still gasping he ran over to his father and hid behind him, staring in fear at the phone, swinging from one side to another. The two adults watched the little boy in confusion. "Gohan, what's the matter?" Goku asked. Gohan did nothing, said nothing either, just watched. Krillin held the phone but all could hear was _beep beep beep_. He hung up and both of them observed Gohan, who was shaking terribly. "T-The tape!" he said. "It had to do something with the tape!" "Who was that?" his father asked putting Gohan on his lap. "I-I think a girl, a little girl," Gohan stumbled. "What did she want?" "She said: Seven days." Krillin rose an eyebrow trying to keep a straight face. "Seven days? That's all?" He chuckled quietly and got struck in the head by a pillow. Gohan glared at him, his teeth clenched and pale with fury. "You don't get it!" he cried pointing an insulting finger at Krillin. "You didn't hear!" "The seven days? Pitty, wish I had," Krillin mocked him some more; ignoring Goku who was letting a finger slide pass his throat. "No, not that!" Gohan cried even louder, rising from his father's lap. "What they said in school! There have been rumours about such a tape! This tape!" He now pointed his shaking finger at the tv. "That girl who spoke, was the girl from the tape!" He turned to his father. "Seven days! Don't you know what it means! It means we have seven days left! SEVEN!" Both Krillin kept distance fro the furious boy who, after glaring at them, sank down to his knees. "It means we'll die in seven days..." he murmured.

Sinking down on his bed, Gohan could hear his father and Krillin talking. "What do you think made hime so upset?" Krillin wondered and Goku sighed. "He probably just watched too many movies. Chi-Chi always tells him not to but I let him anyway. Maybe I should be a little more strict." He heard footsteps pacing off then hid himself underneath his blanket. _I should've know_, he thought. _The tape, the stories in school, they were right_..._ I have to find a way to convince them I'm telling the truth_. He watched his alarm clock. 11:09 PM.

Read ad review, and easy on the flames. The next chapter will be there as fast as I can!


	2. The tape

**Queen Luana : **Told you there would be a chapter II soon ! Come on guys ! Please review ! PLEEEEEASE !

* * *

**Chapter II - The tape**

Gohan smacked the alarmclock that was buzzing loudly. It was summer break? Why in the world did he turn on his alarm clock? "Gohan! Come to breakfast!" his mother called from downstairs. Still moaning, Gohan threw his sheets aside and sat up straight. Rubbing his eyes and yawning he stood up and sauntered towards his door. As he grabbed the knob he looked up in surprise. Water was running into his room from under the door. "Goku, go wake up your son, he's being awfully lazy," Chi-Chi cried. Gohan's hand trembled. In the reflection of the doorknob stood a girl. She was wearing an old, white dress and her long black, silky hair hung in front of her face. Horrified Gohan stared at the image. "Gohan! Are you still in bed?" He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, yet continued staring. He saw one of the rotten hands of the girl reach out for him. When he sawthe hand was only a couple of inches away, he screamed in horror, pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Panting he sank down to his knees and saw his father standing at the edge of the stairs, blinking at him in amazement. "Gohan are you alright?" _The girl from the tape,_ Gohan remembered. He thought deeply. That girl... What did he hear them say about that girl...

"_When you watch it, you can see somebody's nightmare."_

It was her nightmare they had seen. His father crouched beside him and stroke through his wild dark hair. "Are you okay?" "It was her nightmare," Gohan said, gazing deeply into his father's dark eyes. "We watched her nightmare." "Hey, are you still freaking about that video?" Goku asked slightly smiling. "Where is it!" Gohan cried clutching his father's shirt. "It's still in the tape recorder, w- Hey Gohan!" Gohan sprinted down the stairs, almost tripping and sank to his knees in front of the television. With shaking hands he pressed rewind and then play.

He watched it over and over again. Carefully observing everything he saw. His father watched from the kitchen as he rewound it again and pressed play, after which he stared at the white circle. The bell went. "Tell them not to enter the living room," Gohan mumbled hypnotised. Goku went to answer the door. Chi-Chi was ahead of him though. "Yes, can I help you?" When Goku enterred the hallway he saw a young girl standing their. She had dark skin and long brown hair,which she had tied in dozens of little pigtails. Her dark brown eyes rested on his face. "Oh, Goku, this is Luana, Luana Potter. She lives in the nearby village. Remember her, she was here a couple of weeks ago to sell cookies." Goku's face brightened. "Oh right," he said his eyes resting on the box she was carrying. She smiled slightly and handed it over. Goku beamed and opened it right where he was standing picking out a chocolate chip coockie and ate it in an eyeblink. "Goku, Luana here, oh please come in dear," Chi-Chi said, beckoning her to come inside and closing the door after her. "Luana said she forgot a tape here, an unlabelled tape, have you seen it?" "Yeah, I shraw itsh," he said his mouth still full with chocolate. Chi-Chi casted him a disapproving look and he quickly swallowed. "It's in there." He pointed towards the living room. Luana smiled gratefully and went inside.

Goku turned surpised as he heard someone enterring the living room. "You're watching it..." Luana said with horror-struck face. "Dad! I asked you not to let anyone in!" "You're watching the tape!" she shrieked. "I already watched it last night," he said swallowing at the sight of the upset girl, who was almost as old as him. "STOP THE TAPE!" she cried. Gohan reached out for the stop-button but the tape had already ended, with the arm clutching the edge of the well. Luana sank into the couch staring at the screen. "I didn't watch it yet." She had just said it when the phone went. Goku enterred the living room and casted a look at the phone, then at the girl who was staring at it in shock. "Oops..." With shaking hand, Luana reached for the phone. "Don't," Gohan said. Luana looked at him, nodded and lowered her hand. After a few moments the ringing stopped. Luana sobbed quietly. "What's going on?" Goku asked. "If I tell you, are you finally going to believe me?" Goahn said seriously, rising from the ground and settling himself next to Luana. "Gohan, it's rediculous that a tape can make people-" "Die?" Luana said, glaring at him. "It can." Goku raised an eyebrow and her glares only became harder. "Dad, please, of she says so to then-" "I understand," Luana interrupted Gohan, who blushed a bit as she looked at him with her dark eyes. "I first didn't believe it either when m-my brother said so. He was a supersticious guy." "Was?" Goku said now growing slightly pale.

"He said... he had found a tape in the videostore. Since it was unlabelled, he had taken it with him. And watched it when me and my parents went to the movies. The next day he told me he was cursed. I laughed at him." Silent tears began to run down her cheeks as she spoke. "Then, all of the sudden, he started saying goodbye to people. One day he handed me a tape and told me I could never – ever watch it. I told him I wouldn't, but was still quietly laughing to myself. The next eve, we found my brother in the living room, dead. His face... It was awful... So awful..." Through teary eyes she looked at Goku. "Now you believe?" Goku swallowed and looked at his son, who was shaking as well. "S-So, in seven days, the same will happen to us?" Gohan asked, afraid of hearing the answer. Luana watched them both. "You both watched it?" They slowly nodded. "A-And Krillin," Gohan added.Luana sighed deeply. "Then we're all cursed." "Now I remember you!" Gohan suddenly cried. "You're in school with me! You work for the school paper, right? Luana Potter?" She looked at him, as if she were drugged, apparently, not giving a shit at all. "Gohan Son, we were once in Biology together." Only now she smiled vaguely. "Oh right. Your frog was still alive when you wanted to cut him." They both sniggered at the memory. "It jumped al around the room, the entire class was after it." Luana laughed loudly, as if for a second forgetting her tears. Goku just sat there. He had already finished the box of coockies and was now just watching the two of them. Luana shook her head, still laughing quietly. "Oh well..." She turned serious again. "So, now what?" "Well, there's gotta be something we can do right?" Gohan suggested. Luana sighed deeply but had nothing to say. "I wrote down some things," Gohan continued and showed them a paper. "About what's to see on that tape." Luana read it carefully. "Burning tree, chair, ladder that faals, water turning red, bodies lying on the beach, nope, that's all junk." She narrowed her eyes. "Woman that jumps off a cliff?" "Yeah, she appears in it a second time, brushing her hair," Gohan said, indicating another line. Luana nodded. "I see." "I also believe she's the girl's mother." "The girl?" "Yeah," Gohan said this time pointing at the last phrase. "At the end of the tape, you can see a hand clutching over the edge of a well. A girl's hand." "How do you know it's not the mother herself?" Luana asked. Gohan ran his tongue over his lips then said: "Because I saw her standing in my room this morning." Luana turned pale. "There was a girl in you room?" Goku cried. "If your mother hears about that-" "Dad, please!" Gohan moaned. "Did she speak to you?" Luana asked. "No, I just saw her reflection in the doorknob." Luana frowned and looked at the paper. "Anything strange about her?" "Well, I couldn't see her face because all her hair was hanging in front of it," Gohan said and thought. "And well, she looked... wet." "The well." Luana stood up and paced up and down the room. Goku rose from his chair as well. "I think I'll call Krillin..." "Yes, do that," Luana said immediately. "He's involved. We all have to work together if we want to survive this. You're right Gohan, there must be something we can do."

* * *

So much for chapter II. 


	3. Samara Morgan

**Chapter III - Samara Morgan**

While surfing the internet, Goku was (yet again, surprise surprise) eating. Gohan had already typed 'well' and 'suicide', but there were so many options, they didn't know where to look. "Come on, if we have one clue, one single clue," Luana muttered. Gohan sighed and kept on searching. Krillin was pacing up and down the room, mumbling things like cursed and doomed. He had thought they were just trying to fool him, but after Luana had told her the story of her brother in tears, he had finally accepted they indeed were cursed. "This is pointless," Gohan finally sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Try Morgan." The three of them turned to face Krillin, who only stood there. "Anna Morgan." Gohan turned to the screen and typed. "What does it say?" Luana asked leaning over to the screen. Gohan had found a picture of several people who were smiling. One of them... "The woman from the tape!" Gohan cried and turned to Krillin. "How did you know!" "I thought I'd seen her face before," Krillin said walking over to them. "She owned a ranch but comitted suicide. A friend of mine used to go horseriding there." Gohan smiled happily. "Finally we got something!" He scrolled down reading what was written below. "She did have a ranch on Moesko Island. Anyone know where that is?" They all shrugged. He kept on scrolling.

Then all of the sudden stopped. Staring at the screen everyone leaned over to see what had shocked him, until Gohan suddenly smiled slightly.

"They had a daughter."

They all watched the one name standing there.

"Samara Morgan," Luana mumbled.

Gohan sighed deeply and leaned back. Krillin kept on staring at the screen, Luana this time started pacing around the room and for once Goku stopped eating. So something definetely was wrong. "Okay, so we got a name, now what?" Krillin said. "It's a start," Luana snapped, apparently not happy Krillin was being pessimistic. Gohan smiled at her. "You're right and we got a place. Moesko Island." "Yeah, but we don't know where it is," Goku said standing up. "We can look," Gohan said, typing Moesko Island in the bar. "It says there was a lightower there." "A lighttower?" Luana asked. "Yeah, I know, it wasn't on the tape," Gohan said as she checked the list. "I bet that means it hasn't really got anything to do with Samara." Luana nodded. "And the ranch was the biggest industry in the tiny island," Gohan continued as he scrolled down the page. "Yeah, but where is it?" Krillin said impatient. "Twenty miles away from Seattle," Luana said pointing at the phrase on the screen. "Ho! We're actually going there?" Gohan said. "Cool!" Goku said and already ran to the kitchen to fetch, ahum, some _food supplies_. "Well, how are we gonna get there?" Luana asked. Goku already came back with such an ammount of you didn't have to wonder anymore why there was world hunger. "Fly, duh!" he said and they all went outside. "Well, shouldn't we get tickets first?" she asked. Krillin just laughed after which he jumped, but instead of landing back on his feet, flew into the air. Luana gasped as Goku followed him. Gohan smiled shily. "Here, let me just..." He carefully placed his hands around her waist and noticed he wasn't the only one blushing. "Okay, h-hang on," he said still trying not to show the crimson on his cheeks. Lifting her up as if she barely weighed an ounce they shot up after Goku and Krillin. Luana screamed and twisted so much she ended up facing Gohan and tightening her arms around his neck. Blushing even harder they flew off.

"I think visiting the light house isn't going to be for today," Krillin sighed as they saw the sun set. They had been flying for 30 minutes already and now could see nothing but ocean. Goku looked around and watched his son flying still with young girl in his arms. They said nothing but once in while looked at each other for one second, then looked the other way to hide their face. A couple of minutes later they arrived at an Inn where they would stay the night. Goku was fast asleep but the others sat down talking some more.

The moon was shining brightly as they sat outside in the grass. "So, you think there's a way to stop it?" Krillin asked the two teenagers. Both of them shrugged. "I – I don't know," Gohan mumbled, not as excited as he had been before. Not since that flight with Luana. Krillin looked at Luana. "My brother didn't survive it, but he didn't seem much like the type to go and do something. He just accepted it right away." "Maybe we should too," Krillin muttered to himself and took another sip of his pint. They both stared at him. "Are you serious?" Luana hissed. Krillin shrugged. "What if we don't find a way to stop it? Then we'd waisted those seven days." Gohan watched his watch and sighed. "Six," he said after seeing it was past eleven PM. "Seven," Luana said with a fake grin. They were silent for a while. Then Krillin stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep. You two better go as well." "We'll be right with you," Gohan said as Krillin went inside to their room. Luana stared at the table, and Gohan stared at her. "Whatcha thinking about?" "My parents," she sighed. "First my brother dead, then a couple of weeks later their daughter as well." "Hey..." To both their amazement Gohan places his hand on hers, yet Gohan continued. "We'll make it out alive." Luana looked at him with teary eyes and Gohan warmly smiled. "You've changed, Gohan," she said softly. "Back in Biology class you barely reached my chin." He chuckled. "Well, that was two years ago." "And... back then you couldn't fly eighter," she whispered. "Uh, I could." "Oh..." He felt her hand gently stroke his cheek and he placed his own hand in her neck. "Lu-ana..." He stumbled as their mouths were barely an inch away from each other. "Fly me to the moon, Gohan," she said after which they kissed passionately and fell down in the grass.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I know, that was mushy (or however you write it)! But hey? A littl romance never hurt anyone... But they also used to say that about watching television... AAAAAAAH! We're all gonna die! 

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE------ Review. THANX!

Chapter IV will be here sooooon!


	4. The barn

**Queen Luana : **Voilà ! The next chapter has arrived ! Thank you so much for reviewing, **super saiyan 4 chichi, Shadow Dreamer 27 **and **76-ers rock**. You guys made my day :-X Anyway, hope you like the next chapter and didn't think the previous was too uh… you know what I'm talking about ! ;)

* * *

**Chapter IV – The barn**

When they left the next day, neither Luana nor Gohan told them what had happened the previous day. It would just end up in unpleasant comments, they assumed. This time they didn't blush either when Gohan lifted her up from the ground, only shared a short kiss as Goku and Krillin weren't looking. Jumping up and flying off, Gohan could not help himself feeling grateful for a moment for watching the tape.

A few minutes later, they finally saw the small island appearing at the horizon. "There it is," Gohan sighed. They could hear Krillin muttering some things to himself like 'why me' and stuff. Luana chuckled and Gohan somehow had the impression she didn't like Krillin that much. They landed and Gohan placed her carefully back on the ground at which she pressed a short kiss on his lips. Gohan smiled and stroke her long hair from her face. She had untied her pigtailsthat morning and her long hair now had tiny waves. "Hey, check it out!" They immediately let go and went to see what Goku had found. They saw an old barn not so far from a little house. "You think that's..." Krillin asked but Luana once more interrupted. She did seem much of the type who liked to talk alot. "Let's go ask. If somebody lives there, we're at the wrong place." "Uh?" "It said so on the site. Mother and child are long dead and the father was found in his bathroom a couple of months ago. Suicide, apparently." "Figures," Gohan mumbled as they approached the house.

"How did the child and mother die?" Gohan asked as they reached the door of the little house, which looked deserted. "Don't know," Luana said, then hesitated. "But Samara..." She turned to him. "Drowned?" "Maybe she fell into the well," Goku suggested. They were surprised. After all that time since they watched the tape, Goku was finally able to say something useful. "That's it!" Gohan cried in delight, Luana wasn't as enthousiastic. "Perhaps," she said, apparently not so glad somebody knew more than she did. And then someone like Goku as well. "But if she just simply fell into a well, what's all the otter stuff got to do with it?" she asked. They shrugged only Gohan thought deeply, just as she did. "Or maybe," she said after a long pause. "We're looking at this in the wrong way. Maybe it wasn't the girl's nightmare at all. Maybe it was her mother's." "Or _maybe_," Krillin coppied her. "It isn't always as tricky as it seems. _Maybe_ Goku's right for once." She looked at him one lip shivering. "But she has a point that if she simply fell down in a well, what have all the other thing's got to do with it?" Gohan suggested. Luana turned around briskly in an attempt not to show her upcoming tears and banged loudly on the door. However, if anyone had lived in the house they would've already answered it right? After them having loud discussions in their front yard. They waited. "No one's home," Luana finally stated and Gohan nodded, observing the house again. "Guess we're at the right place anyway." Krillin looked around and grined. "Hey guys," he said walking a few feet away from them towards the lighttower. "IIIII just happen to know how the mother died," he said turning around and pointing at the cliff. "She committed suicide as well." He looked at Luana, waiting for an outburst. She just smiled, knowing what he was up to. "You're absolutely right!" she said delighted and slapped him on the shoulder. "Way the go, Krillin!"He was a little stunned by her move. "So, great leader," she then proceeded. "Where should we look next?" He swallowed. "Uh..." Gohan and Goku chuckled. Luana sniffed. "Don't pretend you're smart, Krillin, cause you're not." "Oh yeah! Well you didn't know yet did you!" Krillin said, his face now growing red. Luana just approached Goku. "Goku, where do _you_ think we should look next?" "Uh..." He thought for a moment then pointed at the barn. "The barn, I s'pose." Luana raised her eyebrows at Krillin, then they headed for the barn, her and Gohan shrieking with laughter and Krillin with a face like a tomato. The barn clearly had been deserted for quite a while as well. While scanning the area Gohan suddenly slapped Luana against her shoulder. "Look," he said and pointed at something in front of him. They all looked at a ladder leading to a higher platform. "Let's go," Luana said and started climbing. "Uh, I'll keep on looking down here," Krillin said and quickly ran to observe some boxes. "I'll hold the ladder," Goku called. "Cowards," Gohan could hear Luana mutter and he laughed shortly. When reaching the platform Luana hesitated for a moment. "Oh my God," she mumbled and pulled herself up. "Gohan." Gohan swallowed at seeing the tree painted on the wall. As he went to take another closer look Luana leaned over the edge of the platform and looked down. "I oughta admit you were right, Krillin. It was Samara's dream."

Gohan looked around, thinking deeply. There was a chair as well and also a television which he turned on. Nothing. He sighed. "There's gotta be more clues in here." He heard Luana pace around again but did not look up at her, just stared at the screen. "Something..." He slammed the tv in anger and Luana jumped up a bit. When she heard him cry softly she sat down beside him. "Gohan, it's okay, we'll find more clues. Don't worry." She wiped the tears from his face and then forced him to look at her. "What if Krillin's right? What if we don't find a way at all?" he said still sobbing. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Then I'll be glad we at least tried."

"Gohan, there's a storm coming up!" Goku called from down the ladder. "We'll have to wait here until it passes." "Okay!" Goku yelled back, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible, yet his father heard. "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine dad." "Is the couple gonna stay up there or are you coming down?" Krillin mocked. Luana sighed. "God I hate that man." Gohan smiled and whiped away his tears. "He's alright."

Minutes later they sat down watching the rain pour down on Moesko Island. "Five more days," Gohan mumbled. He expected Luana to once again say that it were six but when he turned he saw she had already dozed off. She lied down on the ground, knees to her chest and her head on her jacket. Her hair was spreaded over her face, conseiling everything but one eye. Gohan felt a desire to stroke her hair from her face but didn't, since two adults were watching her as well. "She fell asleep quickly," Krillin mumbled. "Yeah," Gohan sighed and turned to watch the dark sky. They followed his example.

"Hey Gohan, did you tell Chi-Chi we were leaving?" Goku asked.

"Nope."

"Darn, I don't think I'll last for another five days."

They laughed and went to sleep as well moments later.

* * *

**Queen Luana:** That's it for now. I know it ain't much but well, the next chap will be up soon! So don't worry. Until then you can spend time reviewing – hint hint hint! 


	5. Morgan's place

**Queen Luana**: Tadaah! There you go, chapter number five. I don't quite know how many there are yet to come, but ah well. Enjoy! And if you can, review!

* * *

P.S.  It could be the symptoms are in the wrong order but hey, it's been a year since I last saw the movie, so, go easy on me, please! Thanx. Chapter V – Morgan's place 

Gohan opened his eyes and sat up straight. His father and Krillin were no longer there, only Luana was still sleeping behind him, in the same position as last night. He looked around him to make sure they were really gone then reached out for her. "Luana?" He gave a loud shriek when a rotten hand grabbed his wrist.

Screaming he shot up straight to find his father, Krillin and Luana having breakfast in the grass in front of the barn. "Good morning!" Krillin said as he made himself a cheese sandwich. Gohan looked amazed. It had been a dream, a mere dream. Or hadn't it? Looking down to his wrist he saw what seemed like the burned shape of an hand. Samara's hand. "Join the club," Krillin said then took a bite of his sandwich. As Gohan looked carefully he saw each of them had the same burned wrist. He sat down with them and while making himself a sandwich saw Luana was extremely quiet. She gazed at the ground, arms tightened around her legs and chin resting on her knees. Goku of course was stuffing himself with most of the food. "Luana, are you okay?" Gohan mumbled. "...Fine," she said with a high voice. "Aren't you gonna eat?" Krillin asked, only now noticing how quiet she was. "No thanks," she said with the same high voice. Krillin raised an eyebrow, Gohan knew why. The first thing she had said to him not being sarcastic or quite simply mean. "If you don't hurry, Goku will run off with all the food," Krillin grinned and took another bite. "I'm not hungry," she said. Gohan and Krillin exchanged looks. "You really should eat something," Krillin said at which she raised her head now with an angry look. "I said I'm not hungry!" she screamed making Krillin fall backwards. She jumped up from the ground and strode off. "She really hates me, doesn't she?" Krillin said quietly. Gohan rose from the ground and rubbed the sand off his shorts. "I'll go and see what's wrong."

He gained on her easily. "Hey, what's up?" "Nothing," she said coolly. "You sure?" "Perfectly." They walked on for a while. "You..." Gohan stopped as he saw the tears rolling down her face. "Why are you crying?" She stopped and glared at him. "Like you never cry!" she cried in his face. "I remember supporting you just yesterday so why wouldn't I have the right to cry!" "I didn't say you hadn't!" Gohan defended himself. "Good," she said instantly, crossing her arms and looking the other way. The tears only kept rolling down and dripped onto her shirt. "So, now let me support you," Gohan said quietly. She looked at him, mouth shivering and eyes filled with tears. "I got a message on my cell phone last night," she whispered and her silent tears turned into loud sobs. "My dad. My mum killed herself." After saying that she covered her mouth with her hands to dim the loud sobbing. Gohan held her shoulders. "Luana..." "No!" she cried pushing him off. "No! It's my fault, I should've stayed home!" She walked around crying hard and though Gohan tried to hold her time after time she always pushed him off. So after a few minutes he let her. Fifteen minutes later she finally stopped, looked at him for a moment and then wrapped her arms around his waist. "She's dead! She's dead-dead-dead-dead-dead-dead!" She smacked him against his chest, almost hurting her fists. "DEAD! And it's my fault she died!" "That's not true!" She looked at his face and spotted a slight anger. "Don't say that!" he ordered her and her sobbing weakened. "Th-Those things happen, alright? It's not your fault. And you-you'll just have to move on." He sighed. "I know it's hard to lose someone you love. But we've come this far and we can't give up now." "The funeral's in five days," she suddenly said. "He doesn't care where I am now, he says he understands I'm trying to get out of all this mess for a while. As long as I'm at the funeral." She lowered her head. "I can't tell him I can't." He gently stroke her hair then smiled. "You don't have to. You told me yesterday remember? We'll find a way to survive." She smiled then snuggled close to him. "Hey what's happenin'?" "You alright, Luana?" They let go as Krillin and Goku arrived. "You tell hem," Luana said under her breath. "Her mother killed herself," Gohan sighed. They both swallowed. "Sheez, that's not good," Goku said. "Duh," Krillin mumbled. "You okay?" Luana nodded slightly. "I'll make it through." Goku spread his arms. "Come on, group-hug!" They all hugged her tightly in a warm embrase and Luana couldn't stop herself from laughing through her tears. "You guys are the best," she smiled and whiped away her tears. "We know. We can't help it," Krillin said. "You oughta know when to stop, though."

They all observed the house once more. "We're actually going in, huh?" Krillin said, who stood behind Goku. "Yep," Gohan sighed. Moaning he followed the others as they approached the house. "How are we gonna get i-" Luana began at which Goku kicked in the front door. "Hmm, convenient," she mumbled as they went inside. One by one they went to scan the different parts of the house. Krillin observed the large book case. As he picked an old dusty book from one of the shelves he shrieked at seeing a lerge centepy falling from it onto the floor. "Jesus Christ!" he cried aloud. "A little tense, Krillin?" Goku mocked him. "Haha, oh Goku, you're a comedian, real fun!" Krillin said sarcasticly. Gohan watched the centepy crawl past him. He shook his head rolling his eyes and looked on for anything else. He stopped. "Luana?" He saw Luana standing in a hallway, looking straight in front of her and shaking from head to toe. He laid his hand on her shoulder then followed her eyes to what she was looking at. At the end of the hallway he saw an old mirror hanging at the wall. The mirror from the tape, but as he saw as well, that wasn't what frightened her. In its reflection he saw her pale face, his own next to her and a young girl behind them with long black wet hair and a white dress. Although she stood there motionless, it was still horrifying. He swallowed and looked at Luana. "She isn't there," he whispered. "Come on." He slowly pulled her away from the reflection. She didn't move a muscle but came along anyway. After walking into what looked like the living room, Gohan let go off her and she looked around as if she were stoned. Yeah... "Found anything?" he asked Goku and Krillin who were also there. "A centepy," Krillin said obviously still not comfortable with being there. "A bathroom covered with blood," Goku said and they all looked at him in disgust. Gohan suddenly turned. "Luana?" She was holding a baseballbat in her hands and standing in the exact same spot she had been standing earlier. (**Queen Luana:** I know, I know. You're thinking what the hell a baseball bat was doing in that house. Hey, it's a fanfic, people!) "You okay?" Krillin asked as they approached her. Gohan looked at the mirror and shrieked quietly. This time there was no Luana at all. Only Samara. Luana inhaled loudly then marched towards the mirror. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted with fury, holding the bat up high. With a mighty swing she hit the mirror, causing it to break into thousands of little pieces. They ran to her and Gohan watched her breath intensly. The bat clattered onto the ground. "That causes 7 years of bad luck you know," Gohan said. "7 days, 7 years, what's the difference?" Luana said then looked at him and smiled. He sighed reliefed to see her smile again. They all watched the little pieces on the floor for a while. "I'm hungry," Luana suddenly said. "Shall we go fetch something to eat?"

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Yeah, I'm quittin' here. Cause I still got to brainstorm a bit about what's gonna happen to our four heroes next. Something kreepy, probably. Anyway, review! (Already got **4** reviews and still I'm not satisfied ;)) 


	6. Home sweet home

**Queen Luana : **Okay, here we go, next chapter! Muahahahahaaa! Ugh, don't get your hopes up. Just read it and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter VI – Home sweet home

Gohan took another bite of his sandwich then peeked at Luana again, who was talking to the man behind the bar. He just continued shaking his head and tried to get rid of her pretending time after time a customer was calling. "What do you think she's doing?" Krillin wondered aloud and looked at Gohan, who shrugged. Minutes later they saw Luana stamping back to the table in frustration. She sat down next to Gohan and took a giant bite out of her burger. "Stupid old man..." They chuckled slightly. "What were you talking about?" She screamed shortly. "I was asking about what he knew about the Morgans, everything went swell until I said 'What about their daughter?' Then he blocked. I tried to make him talk but, ugh! Doesn't he know there are lives at stake!" Grunting she continued eating. Minutes later Krillin called the waiter. As the man walked past he placed the bill with shivering hand on the table and then strode off. Luana picked it up, reaching for her wallet. She stopped and smiled, showing it to the others. Below the $27.35, was written the name of an Inn. "Our new destination."

"We really have to leave, I was kinda starting to like this place," Goku whined when they were ready to fly homewards where they could think for a while. They all raised their eyebrows at him. "What?" Goku asked. "I guess he's got a point," Gohan said. "Where we're going, Samara will look like little red riding hood."

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" They all shrunk in fear at seeing a furious Chi-Chi awaiting them a the door, rolling pin in one hand. "We've been like – all kinds of places..." Goku told her carefully. Chi-Chi snorted and pointed at the door. "Inside, the lot of you!" Nodding their head slightly, even Luana, they went inside with their head hanging low. The next hour, Chi-Chi did nothing but ranting and raving about being worried and all that mother-like stuff. Homework, food, studies... "No up to your room! Yes, Goku, you as well and pull on some clean clothes! We're not through with this discussion!" As Luana and Gohan went upstairs Gohan muttered: "She says discussion but she means monologue."

At his door he waited. "I know she isn't in there," he said. "And yet..." He pushed it open and there was his room, untouched. The curtains were still closed and dim sunrays forced their way through. His bed was unmade and sneakers and clothes were lying on the wooden floor. "Don't mind the mess," he said picking it up and throwing it inside his drawers. Luana pulled open the curtains then sat down on his desk, swinging her feet. About five minutes later, Gohan had finished his attempts to make his room less messy. The cheets were still lying pretty disordered and he quickly shove his sneakers under his bed. Then, he sat down beside her. "We'll leave tomorrow, if we're able to sneak out." Luana laughed quietly. She observed his room then looked down to her knees. "Still thinking about your mum huh?" Gohan mumbled swinging an arm around her shoulders. "Yes..." A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly whiped it away. "It's okay, if you wanna cry just cry." "No, I don't need to. I got other things on my mind." She jumped off the table. "You know, when all this is over, you're gonna have to teach me how to fly." "Uh, it's not that easy." "I know I'll probably suck at it," Luana smiled and shrugged. "But it'd be fun just to say how close I've been to flying." She twirled around the room obviously dreaming how it would feel like. "It must feel great."

"GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! IT'S DINNER TIME!"

Gohan sighed and stood up. "She and Samara would make good company."

11:09 PM

Everyone was asleep. Goku and Chi-Chi in their bedroom, Krillin and Luana in the living room: Luana on the couch Krillin on the ground. All was quiet, except... _Step step step step croaaaaak_.

Gohan froze and lifted his foot back up from the creaking step. Carefully he went down, flashlight clutched in his fist and enterred the living room. Stepping over Krillin he sat down in front of the television and held out the tape.

Luana blinked and yawning she sat up, there to find Gohan sitting in front of the tv, watching the tape yet again. She peeked at her watch and moaned. "Gohan, it's past eleven!" He nodded. "I know." "Go back to bed," she moaned and pulled her blanket over her head again. "I can't sleep," he mumbled and paused the tape when it had a view on the cliff. In the corner of the screen sat a fly. Luana crawled out of the couch, past Krillin who was still sleeping. She placed her head on Gohan's shoulder and yawned. "Gohaaan..." "Hush!" he hissed. "Check out the fly." She sighed deeply. "It's just a regular fly." Gohan reached out for it. "Just like it's a regular chair, a regular ladder, a..." He carefully picked the fly from the screen en held it between finger and thumb. Luana fell silent. "Oh my God..." She looked at him and then reached for her pocket. "Oh Gohan, your nose." He looked up. "Your nose is bleeding." "Oh..." She pressed a clean hanky against it and Gohan held it it. Luana sighed and shook her head. "That's just great, Gohan. Now I won't be able to fall asleep again. I'm too freakin' scared." "It's just a fly." "A fly that you just picked from the screen and which caused your nose to bleed." "That was just a coinsidence." "Coinsidence?" She laughed at him. "Gohan, I did believe that after all that time you'd finally realise that this ain't about coinsidence anymore." He peeked at the hanky then fold it up. "What would a nosebleed got to do with Samara Morgan?" She thought for moment biting her nails. "When I was little," she then said. "I always used to get nosebleeds when the air was moisty. And down a well, you know, that seems like a pretty moisty place." Gohan shrugged. "Let's go to bed." She whined quietly. "I can't sleep." He smiled warmly. "You can sleep with me."

* * *

**Queen Luana:** That's it folks, I know this one was a bit boring, but the next chapter will be a bit more, ahem, tense. Yeah, until then pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review:-b 


	7. Down the well

**Queen Luana : **Tadaaah! Chapter seven, I am sooo good! Ahem, hem... (not). Just enjoy this one, alrigh? Taking from the title, this can't be bad, huh? Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter VII – Down the well 

It was near 10 AM when Gohan woke up. After yawning and stretching he found Luana sleeping peacefully next to him. His eyes widened in shock and he peeked under the cheets. He sighed reliefed when he saw they were both still dressed. His alarmclock went, louder than he had ever realised, and he quickly smacked it, but Luana already moaned. She looked at him and smiled drowsy. "Hi..." He smiled back at her. "Slept well?" She nodded and stretched. "Like a baby." He laid his hand around her waist and kissed her. It seemed like a century ago since they last did that. The door opened. "Good mooh sorry!" Goku quickly closed the door again when he saw them both making out. They laughed quietly then continued kissing.

They went down the stairs hand in hand, now Goku knew they were together, it didn't matter anymore. "Good morning," Gohan greeted the three adults sitting at the kitchen table. Goku smiled, Krillin smirked and Chi-Chi stood up. "Oh! My precious little boy is growing up!" she cried tears of joy running down her cheeks. She hugged them tightly and kissed them both on the cheeks. Gohan blushed. "Mum! Come on, don't!" he begged. "Let go!"

"So, where are we going today?" Krillin asked. "To that Inn?" "Yep," Gohan said as he reached over to the cereal-box. "What do you think we'll find there?" Luana asked. He shrugged. "We'll see when we get there won't we?" "If I may ask, where are you going?" Chi-Chi demanded. They all looked at her in fear. "Just on a little trip, you know," Goku said. She looked daggers at him. "On a little trip? Just like you did the previous days huh? Well, no way!" She marched to the living room still muttering 'no way'. Gohan and Goku rose from the table. "You wait outside, we'll have a word with her," Gohan told Luana and Krillin and then followed his mother to the living room, Goku right behind him. "I envy them," Krillin mubled and Luana chuckled quietly. "Poor guys." They ate in silence. In the other room loud screams and shouting was heard. "So, anything happened tonight?" Krillin asked with a smirk. Luana looked at him. "No, and even there would've happened something, what are the odds of me telling you?" He shrugged. "Worth a shot."

After Krillin and Luana finished breakfast they waited outside. It was a beautiful summerday. There was a cloudless sky and a warm breeze. Oh, how Luana couldn't wait to touch the sky again. About half an hour later Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi went outside as well. "Come on mum!" Gohan still begged but Chi-Chi's look was determined. "Tell them." They both moaned and turned to them. "Well, Chi-Chi won't let us go," Goku said. Gohan nodded. "Yeah, so I guess we'll just have to- RUN!" He quickly picked up Luana and together they shot into the air. "OH! GOHAN! GOKU! GET BACK HERE!" Laughing loudly they flew off.

In an hour or so, they final reached a little wooden cabin, far from civilization. As they landed, they already noticed how deserted it looked. Walking inside a little clock ringed. "Hello?" Gohan yelled. "Anyone here?" There was a counter with behind it a door leading to different room. Against a wall stood a case loaded with videos. "Hello?" "Ooh! Let me ring!" Goku cried a slapped the bell on the counter. Krillin rolled his eyes and studied the tapes. "I hate tapes," he mumbled. "From now on, I'm only watching tv and DVD's." "You think there's actually a designation for tape-fobia?" Luana smirked. Gohan came out of the other room. "No one here." "So now what?" Krillin sighed. Gohan started grabbing all the keys from the wall. "We'll just have to check every cabin."

They spent hours checking and observing the cabins. Most were very normal, nothing special. The only thing they noticed was the tvs didn't work. They worked, but there was nothing to see. The sun was already going down when they finally reached cabin twelve. "Can't we pause for a moment? I'm hungry," Goku complained. Noticing they were all pretty hungry they agreed and sat down, watching the sun set. "Hey look," Gohan suddenly said. On a distant hill stood a tree and as the sun casted his finally rays through its leafs, it seemed the tree was on fire. "Hah, so we're at the right place after all," Luana said. They turned to the cabin. "What do you think is in there?" Gohan asked. "I don't know, and I believe I don't wanna know," Krillin spoke quietly. "We'll have to go in someday," Luana sighed. "Why today?" "Cause after today," Gohan said looking back at the tree. "We've only got three days left."

After they were finished eating they waited in front of the door for a while. Gohan raised the key with shaking hand and turned open the door. _Now it'll be just a plain room, wait and see,_ one little voice said, while the other spoke: _Open it and Samara's gonna stand there_. He couldn't really figure out what he wanted to be true. So he pushed open the door. Neither of the voices were right, it wasn't a plain room, but Samara wasn't standing there either. Luana pushed to see what was inside. Gohan stepped forward so everyone could enter. "Aw man," Krillin moaned. In the middle of the room was a giant hole in the floor as if someone had chopped away the wood from it. Gohan sapproached the hole carefully and leaned over. "Oh God..." They all stood beside him and Krillin let go a shriek. They saw, what at that moment seemed more frightening than Samara. The well.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Muahahaa! Oh, you evil wicked Queen Luana, stopping right when things are getting exciting! But don't worry, the next chapter will be there soon. Muahahaaa! Please review! 


	8. All the time in the world

**Queen Luana :** You got it **silver tsukino**! ;) Thanx for reviewing yet again... I hope you weren't being sarcastic though... (anime sweat) Anyway, there's not much chaps left to come, but I hope you'll like this one, and that's to all my other loyal readers! Muahahaa!

* * *

**Chapter VIII – All the time in the world**

Krillin was the first to speak. "No way in hell I'm spending the night here! Nu-uh!" he cried and ran outside. "Hey Krillin, wait up!" Goku said and followed him. Luana and Gohan looked down at the closed well. "Uh, so... this is it, huh?" Gohan asked. "I-I guess so," Luana said shivering. "Let's talk outside," Gohan said taking a few steps backwards. "Right..." Luana mumbled.

"You're gonna what!" Krillin cried. "We have to," Gohan said seriously. "The answer is down there." "Well, yeah, I guess so... but opening it?" Krillin objected. "At this time of the day?" He had a point, night was falling which caused the cabin to have an even more spooky radiation than it already had. "He has a point, Gohan," Luana agreed her face slightly more pale than before. "I-I'm already a little bit frightened to open the well. And then- knowing there's no light? Not aware of what's hiding in the shadows? We still got three days, we're slightly 'ahead of scedule'. It wouldn't hurt anyone to wait till daybreak." "What she says!" Goku said nodding. Gohan sighed. "I guess you're right." "And I'm not sleeping in there!" Krillin said pointing with shaking finger at the cabin. "No way!" "What, you wanna sleep outside?" Gohan cried. They all looked at him in an understanding way and he sighed yet again. "F-Fine... bunch of cowards..."

"Okay, on three!" Gohan said.

"We really gonna do this?" Krillin whined.

"One..."

"I mean, we don't have to!"

"Two..."

"Wait, are we gonna pull at three or at now?" Goku asked. They all rolled their eyes.

"THREE!"

Pulling together, the three men shove the cover (**Queen Luana: **Or whatever you call it! I'm not English, alrigh?) off the well. Luana hopped from the wooden floor next to the well and turned on her flashlight. Taking a deep breath they all leaned over and faced the well's dark depths. "Echo!" Goku called. Krillin smacked him against the shoulder. "How deep do you think this is?" Luana asked, aiming the light down the well. "Pretty deep I guess..." Gohan mumbled. Goku smirked clutched Krillin's shirt tightly in his fist and pretended to push him over. "Oops! Saved your ass!" "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Krillin screamed his face as pale as chalk. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" "Yeah, well, I'm going down," Luana said hopping onto the edge of the well. Gohan clasped her arm. "Are you crazy? Have you even got the slightest idea what's down there?" "I do, actually," she said and smiled. "Samara." "Exactly!" Gohan squeaked. He tried to pull her back but she sat still. "We aren't gonna figure out anything from here. We have to go down." "Then I'll go with you," Gohan said and pulled off his coat. "You don't have to," she whispered. "Yes I do," he said and sat down beside her. "If anything happens down there I'll feel responsible, so I'll go as well. Just hold on tightly." She did so. "You two be careful down there," Krillin said. "If anything goes wrong..." "...we'll give a scream," Gohan said, smirking. He breathed in deeply. "Here we go." They jumped off and although Gohan tried to go down slowly, they were still descending at high speed. Luana scanned the well with her flashlight. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, rapidly. Luana shrieked suddenly. "What?" Gohan said shocked. She looked at her feet. "Water, we've reached the bottom." They looked around for a while. "You alright down there?" Krillin yelled from above. "Yeah, we're _still_ fine," Gohan answered. It wasn't completely true. He was terrified. As Luana turned her flashlight in all directions, he was frightened that the next second, he would see Samara. "Okay, let me down," Luana suddenly said. "Huh?" "Lower me," she clarified. "Uh... okay..." He carefully lowered her into the water. "Thanks," she said when the water reached her shoulders. She searched the water with her hand and the walls with her flashlight. He wanted to pick her up again, hold her tightly against him. He could see her being pulled down any second by the black-haired girl. But she didn't. She just waded around the water. "Hey what's that?" Gohan asked, pointing at a place on the wall the light had just passed. "Just a sec..." She slowly approached the wall and lifted her flashlight. "Well?" Gohan asked. She pulled a face of digust. "Fingernails." Gohan swallowed. The tape. _A thumb breaking it's nail on a pin_. "Okay, I'm done," Luana said and Gohan grabbed her arms, pulling her out of the water. Then it happened.

Right as he pulled her against his chest she screamed. A rotten hand had shot out of the water and was now clasped around her ancle. Luana's scream was somehow bloodcurdling. Gohan saw Samara Morgan's head rise fromthe water and while she was, somehow, looking at him through her thick black hair, the image changed.

Gohan was no longer in the dark well, but in a bright field with a clear sky. A young girl with long black hair was standing in front of a well, singing. "Here we go, the world is spinning. When it stops, it's just beginning." A woman with long curled black hair approached her from the back. "Sun comes up, we all laugh. Sun goes down, we all die..." "Isn't it beautiful out here Samara?" she asked the little girl. "We're gonna be so happy here." A few seconds it was silent, then the woman, clearly Anna Morgan suddenly pulled a bag over the little girls head, strangling her. Samara clutched at the bag with her small pale hands but without any succes. "All I wanted was you..." Anna whispered. She let go and Samara fell over, down into the well. As she hit the water's surface, her eyes opened again. Looking up, she saw somebody sliding the lid back onto the well, blocking the sunlight. In the end, only a faint circle of light was able to break through. The last thing she would see, was the ring.

Gohan blinked and found himself in the dark well again. Samara's head sank back into the water and her hand let go of Luana's ancle. She panted against Gohan's chest. "God..." He looked at her. "You saw it too?" "Of course I saw it!" she screamed. "It was grabbing my freakin' ancle!" "No! I mean, the vision, the flashback!" She looked at him in confusion. "What flashback?" Gohan sighed and shook his head, pittying Samara Morgan. "It wasn't an accident..."

"Hey! What's going on down there!" "Gohan!" "Gohan, Luana, can you hear me?" Gohan blinked at the light coming from the opening of the well. "We hear you. We're okay." He held Luana tightly and together they flow towards the light.

"She killed her, I just can't believe what she did." Gohan shook his head. "All I wanted was you..." They we're all sitting down in the grass, enjoying the warmth and light of the sun. "And she wasn't dead yet," Gohan whispered almost in tears. "Just imagine, a ten year old girl, all by herself down a well with no food or nothing." "Yeah," Krillin sighed. "I bet she didn't last for a day." "Oh she did," Luana smiled. "How extremely obvious when you think of it. Just now it reaches my mind. That I never thought of it before. Why seven days..." Krillin stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "Waw, that's unexpected." "I'm just glad all this is over," Gohan said lying down in the grass. "We actually beat it." "Wait till Chi-Chi hears about all this..." After saying it, Goku screwed up his face. "Oh man, that's not good..." Gohan looked at his watch. "Hey, we actually had two days left," he said. "We're just too good." "Here we go, the world is spinning..." Gohan shot up straight but sighed reliefed when he saw Luana singing quietly. "When it stops, it's just beginning..." "What makes you sing that?" Gohan asked smiling. Luana shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like it." Gohan smiled, pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "Oops..." Krillin and Goku quickly turned around. About a minute later, Krillin asked: "You guys done yet?" "Almost," Luana smiled and she looked at Gohan. "It doesn't really matter, right? We've got all the time in the world." He nodded in agreement and pulled her even closer.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **NO! Don't you understand? You aren't rid of her yet, ah what the heck. If they wanna screw up, I say we let them. Or will they find a way anyway? Perhaps... it'll all depend on the mood I'm in. Oh it's so much fun to play God! Review, please! 


	9. Copy

**Queen Luana :** Here we go, chapter nine. Muahahaa, who knows what'll happen to our heroes. Let's find out now, shall we? ;) And once again, thanx for all your reviews **silver tsukino**! Love ya!

* * *

**Chapter IX – Copy**

As they landed in front of Gohan and Goku's house, Luana got called. "Oh hi dad," she said, strikingly cheerful. "Yes... Yeah, I'll come home as fast as I can... I'm with a friend... No not Katrin, you don't know him... What? Yeah, hang on a sec." She held out the cell phone to Krillin. "Pretend your Goku." He smirked. "Yeah hello? ...No, it's no trouble at all." Goku knocked the door and it swung open. "AHA!" Chi-Chi cried and she grabbed his ear tightly. "We're gonna talk!" She pulled him into the house, Goku struggling to get out of her grip. Luana chuckled slightly. "Hey Luana." Krillin handed over her cell phone. "Your dad is going to pick you up here at seven." "Okay, thanks Krillin." "Don't mention it," he said smiling. "Well, I'm going back to Kame House. Wait till Master Roshi hears about all this!" Luana smiled and they shook hands. "Till some other time." "Yeah, see yah, Gohan. Say goodbye to Goku for me, arlight?" "Sure will, Krillin." Krillin waved slightly ran a bit and then shot into the air, lightening flashing around him, and out of sight. They watched the sky for a while, then Gohan smiled at Luana. "Well, in three hours you'll be gone." "Not forever," she said, blushing slightly. "I'll come and visit you as often as I can." "I guess I oughta thank Samara." She looked at him in confussion. "For what?" He smiled and stroke the hair from her face. "For you."

They walked around for the next three hours. Talking and laughing. Bringing up memories from the past. "There's one thing I don't get though," Gohan said while they were walking back to the house. "How did that tape ended up with us in the first place?" Luana sighed. "I'm still ashamed about how that happened." "Go on." She took a deep breath. "So my brother gave me that tape, and when I found out he was dead I knew something was awfully wrong with it. And I wanted to get rid of it as fast as I could. So one day, when I was selling cookies at houses I brought the tape along. Your mother was so friendly to invite me in and, when she went to the kitchen to fetch something to drink, I quickly hid the tape with all the others. The first days I was reliefed. Only then I realised what I had done. You would watch it and even more people would get killed. I'm the one who started those rumours in school in the first place. Hoping everyone would be careful on watching unlabelled tapes. Anyway, one week later I came back to pick it up and... I saw it was already too late." She sighed as they reached the door and sat down in front of it. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you guys." Gohan's hand rested on her shoulder. "It's okay, nobody got heard. We freed her and now we're safe. Okay?" She nodded. "Okay." In a distance they saw a black porche approaching.

_2 days later_...

"Looks like we're having fish tonight," Goku smiled as he and Gohan each pulled a huge fish back to the house. Chi-Chi was waiting at the door. "Ah, home at last! Gohan, that Luana is here. She's waiting in your room." Gohan looked up in surprise. "Oh..." He hadn't expected her back this early. And her mother's funeral was the next day as well. Hmm... Maybe she didn't want to go. "It's okay, I'll take yours with me," Goku said, taking over Gohan's fish. "Thanks." "Ask her if she's staying her for dinner!" Chi-Chi yelled as he ran up the stairs. "I will!" At his room he waited before enterring. Some habit he had created since the morning he first saw Samara standing in his room. He opened the door and found Luana sitting on his desk again, her hair falling before her eyes. As he closed the door Gohan could hear her cry. "What's wrong?" he asked and sat down beside her. She looked at him with red eyes and cheeks. "I can't go... I can't go to my mother's funeral... I saw her yesterday... I just can't..." "Hush, it's okay..." he whispered and pulled her against his chest. "Luana... I'll tell you what. You stay here for the night and tomorrow we'll go together. How does that sound?" "...okay..." He smiled and gently stroke her hair. "It's okay."

After dinner they sat down in Gohan's room against the bed this time. "You really don't mind, right?" she asked and looked up at him. "Of course not, else I wouldn't have said it, right?" "Right..." They went silent for a while. "Gohan, can I drink something?" "Sure, what?" "Anything with alcohol..." He smiled and went downstairs where he snatched two cans of beer from the fridge and ran back up again. He waited three seconds then enterred. She was now sitting on top of his bed. He threw her one of the cans. "Thanks," she said and Gohan settled himself down beside him. Watching his alarm clock he saw it was past nine. Luana shrieked. "What!" He relaxed when he saw she had spilled bear all over her black top and grey skirt. "Shit!" she cursed. "It's okay," Gohan said taking over the can and placing it on his desk. "You can pull on one of my shirts for now and I bet tomorrow you can borrow something of my mum." He whiped away most of the beer with his sleeve. "Aw... great..." He stepped over to his closet to pick out one of his shirts. When he turned a black one clutched in his hand his jaw dropped. She had pulled out her top and skirt and now stood there in black bra and underwear. She smiled vaguely. "Something wrong?" "Uh n-no..." he stumbled and closed his closet. "No not at all..." He suddenly felt her lips in his neck. "Ho! Luana!" he pushed her off. She just smiled at him. "Come on, Gohan." He could not speak and moments later she kissed him passionately.

Gohan moaned as he woke up and looked at his alarmclock. 11:04 PM. He turned over and saw Luana lying next to him, wearing his way too big black shirt. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then he stood up and stretched. He himself was only wearing his pants and he smiled slightly, still not quite believing what he had done. He reached out for his can of beer and found it was empty. Moaning again he opened the door of his room in all silence and went downstairs. He spotted a light coming out of the living room while standing in the kitchen. Closing the fridge again he went to take a look. The tv was on. He groaned and turned it off. While heading back for the kitchen, behind him he could hear it turning back on. Slightly panicking he turned to see Samara's well. Her hand clutched over the edge of the well and soon her head followed, then her body. Gohan's eyes widened. They had freed her! What the hell was going on? She walked closer, reaching for the screen...

Luana opened her eyes and found the bed was empty. "Gohan?" She looked around but he wasn't in the room anymore. The alarm clock said 11:09 PM. Luana stood up and yawned. Something was wrong, she knew when walking down the stairs. Terribly wrong. "Gohan?" No answer. She as well noticed a light coming from the room. She clapped her hands in front of her mouth. The tv was on and Gohan was lying motionless in front of it in a puddle of water. Trembling she shuffled closer. _Please don't let him be_... She leaned over to watch his face. The entire neighbourhood could hear her scream.

A silver car stopped in front of their house. A young woman with long blonde hair stepped out of it. The house was surrounded with police cars and cops. Two corpses were carried into an ambulance and a women with black hair tied in a knot said there on her knees crying. The woman sighed and walked inside.

"That's the girl", one of the cops said pointing at a young girl sitting on a couche in front of the tv, muttering things to herself. "She found them?" "She found the boy. She's in shock, apparently. She just keeps saying things about a tape and one Samara..." "What's her name?" the woman asked, shivering herself. "Uh, Luana Potter." She took a deep breath then kneeled down in front of her. "Luana?" Luana kept muttering things. "We freed her... we were free... we weren't cursed anymore, no... we freed her..." "Luana, my name is Rachel Keller," she said. "Samara... Samara came back and we helped her..." "Luana, look at me," Rachel ordered and she turned to face her with a vague expression on her face. She stopped muttering. "Did you watch the tape as well?" Tears sprakled in her eyes. "Yes..." Rachel clasped her shoulder. "I know how to stop it, Luana." She smiled sadly and shook her head. "You're too late." She looked over at the tv and as Rachel turned she could see it turning on. She rose from the ground and took a few steps backwards. The well appeared on the screen, and soon Samara crawled out. With stiff movements she walked towards them, her hair still hanging in front of her face. "How?" Rachel turned to Luana who just stared at the screen. "How do you stop it?" Rachel swallowed. "You have to make a copy." Luana frowned and teared her eyes away from the screen. "Just a copy?" Rachel slowly nodded. Luana reached for something underneath the couch and held up an unlabelled tape. "That's all?" Looking up she saw Samara had reached the screen. Somehow, Luana had the horrifying feeling the glass was all that separated them now. And she was right. Clutching both edges of the screen, Samara pulled through, into the real world. She banged onto the ground and crawled towards Luana, pulling herself forward with her rotten hands. Rachel gasped in horror. Luana looked at the tape, then back at Samara and broke it on her knee. She pulled out the tape itself and tossed it against the wall.Then she waited. Samara pulled herself up at Luana's knees. As she did so, not only could Luana feel a shivering cold go through her, she also saw her nails were gone. As Samara brought her face up to hers, she couldn't hear her breathe either. _Of course not,_ she thought. _She's dead!_ Behind her black hair an angry face was lying watching her. And yet Luana grined. "Now I understand perfectly well why your mother killed you." Samara's hair slid away and reveilled a bright blue eye glaring at her. Then, Luana was no more.

The end.

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Oh, too bad! It wasn't a happy ending! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Hehehehee, you wouldn't right? Uh, I just couldn't think of a happy ending, alright? I mean, like how in the world would they else find out they had to make a copy! Perhaps if they bumped into Rachel Keller earlier... My first idea was to let everyone die except for Luana. That the end shot would be in the church at her mother's funeral. And then having flashbacks on her journey and all, saying how she would never forget them and all the mushy sad stuff. But I realised it's already surreal Rachel could get there before Luana died so, if she had to make a copy as well... Anyway, review please and don't hate me! 


End file.
